


watch him as he goes

by sparkleguts (orphan_account)



Series: angsty oneshots [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, i make yall cry all over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparkleguts
Summary: "There goes my hero, watch him as he goes."Zim finally got victory over the human race.well, one of them anyways.





	watch him as he goes

"ZIM! You don't understand what that does! It will _kill us!_"  
  
"That's the point, Dib-Worm!"  
  
Zim ran through the labyrinth that was his house, clutching a small, green box with wires curling out of it. It was a 'bomb'. Or at least that's what Dib called it. The Irken didn't know what exactly it did; all he knew was this would destroy some humans.  
  
"If you let it detonate, it'll kill us _both,_ you idiot!" Dib followed hastily, clutching his briefcase in his right hand.  
  
Zim continued running, and pressed the small button on the top. A quiet beeping sound emerged from it as it prepared to do what it was supposed to.  
  
"_IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE! _What don't you understand about that?!" Dib reached a dark-sleeved arm out to the explosive, attempting to grab it away from his rival.  
  
"GIR! Catch!" Zim tossed the bomb over Dib's spiked hair and it landed in GIR's metallic arms.  
  
"_OOOO! _ What's it dooooo?" He said, completely oblivious to the situation. The beeping grew louder and faster and Dib tried to convince the robot.  
  
"Hey, Zim's evil robot thing, listen. If you don't give that to me, it'll explode. So can you-"  
  
"OoOOooOoO! It _DOES?!_" Gir violently shook the box without a second thought, and there was red and black.  
  


* * *

Burning fabrics, sparking.  
  
Zim's PAK whirred and he was back on his feet, good as new. The lab had been destroyed for the most part, tinged black by the explosion. GIR's shell lay on the ground, no big deal. An easy repair for the powerful Zim! But what about the human?  
  
He spotted the black jacket in the corner of the room, blended with the black. A red smudge got more opaque as Zim grew closer.  
  
"AHA! See, you were wrong! Foolish earth creature, that did nothing to me: ZIM!" He remarked, not getting a response as a red puddle grew larger.  
  
"Dib-stink?" He crouched down and tugged on the coat, feeling a layer off soot rub off. He rolled the cold body over.   
  
"Dib?" He gawked at the scratched face and deep wounds, topped off with a few burnt patches of flesh. Dib's sight-helpers, or whatever they're called, lay nearby, shattered into countless pieces. His eyes were still screwed in shock and his teeth were slightly revealed behind his torn lips.  
  
"Dib, get up. These foolish human games do nothing for an Irken as wise as I." Zim continued, practically begging for a response at this point.   
  
And still no words were said.  
  
What was he to tell the skoolchildren about the sudden vanishing of that crazyboy? Or his sibling? She probably would catch on soon enough. Maybe she already has. Or Dib's master? That scientist guy? Zim couldn't guess what his reaction would be.  
  
And so he stared at the face of his former rival.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine, i keep writing angst
> 
> jk
> 
> (unless????)


End file.
